Warrior of Happiness
by MessengerOfDreams
Summary: I haven't felt that much pain before, but I know a lot of people who've had really scary bad stuff happen to them. Ah, well, all I can do is share some of the happiness I have with them. It's worth a try, at least.


**A/N I had a conversation with my soul. It told me to write this.**

* * *

><strong>I own nothing, I regret nothing, I let them forget nothing.<strong>

I'm Kirby, and I'm always trying my best to be happy. It's fun, and it makes sense, cause why feel sad on purpose? Sometimes, though, I see that others aren't as happy as me, and it isn't their fault, either.

I've learned that pain is everywhere. People die a lot, people that are loved by other people. Others can be betrayed by those they love; almost as bad as death itself from what people say, which is really scary. There's heartbreak, there's anger, there's trickery, there's wrongdoing, and it happens a lot.

But I know I haven't felt much of it.

I dunno what it is; I'm just lucky, I guess. Like if pain was a meteor shower, I just sidestepped all the meteors that seems to hit those I know here in the mansion. Not that nothing's ever happened to me, stuff has that turned out bad. I dunno, though, it just doesn't affect me as much in the long run.

There's Samus; her parents and then the Chozo, the race that raised her, both killed by one really mean-sounding guy. She still hasn't fully recovered- she's kind of withdrawn and quick to anger, and she really wants her revenge. But, really, those are her parents- a somewhat unfamiliar concept to me, since I'm made out of dreams and all, but to people like her, everything. The people who created them, who sometimes are the only ones that love them. And Samus, she's really lonely. And to not have parents must make that harder.

There's also Snake. He's had his share of losses; they haven't hit as bad as Samus' if it's okay to say so, but he's seen a lot of evil, more than I ever have. He knows betrayal, he knows evil, deceit, hatred, and sometimes heartbreak, all in enough doses to leave a morose effect on him... if morose means what I think it does... maybe the word's sordid... I really don't know. But it sure made him hardened.

There's Fox. He's a much more upbeat and composed person; clever but still, despite all, happy and friendly. But he's lost his dad, and I notice that even still on Father's Day he seems a bit down, and he doesn't really like big sunglasses. That, and he's often in the center as a pilot fighter in space wars, which never sounds fun. Golly, that sounds scary. But still, he works past it all, and he still lives happily, with a purpose, a passion, and a lot of friends and loved ones. As cool as Samus and Snake are, they haven't quite sorted out their pain enough to find out that they can still have a good life. A good, good life! Oh, boy... now I wanna whistle...

And Lucas and Ness... they're such kids, and they seem so much like kids... but they've gone through such horrible things and haunting memories... I don't even ask about it, cause it scares me so much. I heard about it just passing through the hallways. Peach was trying to be sensitive towards them towards Ganon when he was in a bad mood, and told the guy some stuff about Giygas and losing their parents... parents seem to be a recurring theme around here... and what little I heard gave me nightmares, and even Ganon looked a bit wounded and remorseful hearing about it. And Ganon's kind of mean. Still, they seem like normal kids- you know, aside from the whole having psychic powers. You'd never know.

And really, everyone here's had some sort of loss. Whether it be parents... I'm serious, it's like a percentage, 75% of the people here have lost their parents... and the evil they've faced that took away their innocence, the harrowing journeys they've made, or the trauma they've suffered.

And there's Peach. Hee hee, I love Peach.

Peach is the kindest, happiest, most comforting person you can be around. She's my favorite. She's kinda like one of those parent thingies. She's always there to cheer me up should I ever need it, make me cake- she's really good at it- and she's fun to be around. I kinda love her, y'know? Not like the love where someone's so pretty you wanna kiss her, but someone who's so good to you and so nice and such a good... person, that you really feel happy around her, and happy for her, and want her to be happy.

But one day, when a lot of people were outside for some reason- I kinda forgot- I found her in the library, at the back corner, and she was crying. Peach never cried, unless things were bad. I ran up, scared, and asked "Is everyone okay?" I was worried that someone had died and it was the scariest moment of my life.

She stopped crying, and blinked away her tears. She acted like she shouldn't be sad around me, and that made me frown. She smiled half-heartedly and said "No, everything's okay, Kirby."

But everything wasn't okay. Because she was so sad. And she was lying about it, but only to keep me happy. I reached out with my teeny little pink arms and hugged her. I barely reached around to touch her back, much less wrap all the way around, but I hugged her best as I could because I kind of wanted her to show me she was sad, because she didn't have to hide like that cause she's such a good friend.

Then she started crying again. I felt kind of bad because I wanted her to cry, but only cause she needed to, not cause I'm mean! I asked her "What's wrong? You can tell me!"

She calmed down, but still stayed somewhat sad, and said "You know how Bowser always kidnaps me?"

I frowned and said "Yeah, I do. Is he trying to do it again?" I let her go and looked around, trying to be on guard.

With a little giggle, she turned me back around and asked me "...Kirby, do you think I'm weak?"

"What?" That was ridiculous! "No, not at all!"

"...Kirby, it's okay. You can be honest."

"I am!" I insisted. "Sure, Bowser catches you sometimes, but maybe that's cause he doesn't want to capture anyone else cause..." I tried to think of the reason again... I forgot it, and not at a good time to either! "...you're the best princess, and that scares him! He doesn't wanna capture anyone else cause with you being the best princess, his _eeeeevilll _army will never win! Specially with a knight like Mario he's never gonna get it! But he tries anyway, cause he's so scared!"

"...I'm the best princess?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I replied. "You're nice, smart, and you care about people. Trust me, all I know about royalty is that doofus who thinks he's a king, so if we had a princess or queen like you, our world would be more peaceful! More... happy! More... stronger!"

She lit up when I said _stronger, _I guess cause that's the opposite of weak and she was feeling weak. She hugged me this time, so tight, and I laughed. "Oh, Kirby," she cooed, making me think of how much I loved her again, "I really underestimated how smart you are."

"No biggie!" I replied, hugging her on her neck this time so I could hug her for real, "I don't know big words, but... I think about life stuff a lot."

We hung out at the library, talking about books, and then she left. I remember when I saw her a few days later walking down the hallway, she gave Bowser a really tough look. He didn't shudder, but I know he was scared. He had to be!

So I guess I don't know pain and bad stuff. People have had their trials, and I guess I had mine, too. But what others see as me fighting evil, I see me trying to stop some dorky creatures doing sneaky, no-good stuff cause a doofus king said so. There are some serious stuff, like Meta Knight acts like, but it's all just goofballs doing dumb stuff. I guess I'm just resilient... right? Right word?

So I'm happier than others. But I guess that's a good thing, cause I can help others.

When Samus is really angry, I can try and distract her, maybe tell her a joke so she'll laugh and feel better. Maybe I can get Snake to talk with some of the other older guys. They're all fun, especially Captain Falcon, who makes me laugh, but they're all smart and they know how he feels.

Hey, maybe I should introduce Samus and Snake to each other! That'd be great! They'd be able to talk, and make each other happy, do stuff together, and get each other happy enough to hang out with the others! Wow, that's a great idea! I so gotta do that!

And for Fox, maybe on Father's Day I'll get him to play a game with me! Or I'll tell him fun stories, so he doesn't feel lonely! And when I wear sunglasses, I'll try and wear small ones so he doesn't think of his dad and get sad. Sure, I got really big eyes, but it's worth a try!

And when Ness and Lucas get really mad or sad, I'll try and show them tricks on my yo-yo, and see if they can show me some new ones! They're really good at it, and they can have so much fun with me they'll feel better!

And when Peach feels weak or sad or like she's not the best princess ever, I know just what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna bake her a big cake with the words "The best princess ever!" on it, just for her! I'm good at baking and cooking, so I can totally do it!

When others are sad or feel pain, I'll do what I can to use my happiness and make them feel better! Maybe that way, if something bad ever happens to me and I feel pain, I'll have all my friends to help me feel better!

Haha! ...I feel so happy.

**A/N Yeah, I'm really putting off my other projects for another spur-of-the-moment story to convey my feelings. To put it in vaguest terms, a lot of people I know are going through hard, painful times, and loss and other such things. Sometimes it's hard to see, and even though I myself haven't faced huge loss, I try and do the best I can to help them cope and to be a friend. I guess I just had to get my feelings out. I think Kirby's narrative turned out fantastic. **

**I swear to God, I will get started or finished on my other obligations. XD Also, the irony that the fic after my dark, disturbing Birdsong is this one full of innocence, fluff, comfort and happiness!**

**Anyway, I'll see you HOPEFULLY when I actually fulfill my obligations. XD**

**MoD**


End file.
